Adyson or Isabella?
by Le Asian
Summary: Phineas is getting married, but to Adyson! How will Isabella feel? Who will Phineas choose? Will I ever make better summaries? All question answered inside!  Except for the last one. Used to be The Marriage of Phineas Flynn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__I do not own anything from the show: Phineas and Ferb. I do, however, own my spin off of the show. Anything that is similar to my story other than the show: Phineas and Ferb, real or otherwise, is purely coincidental._

Love is one of the most powerful emotions. It is a very mysterious emotion for you can't put it into words. Love is so mysterious, yet it is all around us. Love has the tendency to cause crazy, unthinkable actions to occur in the people you never would expect to do so. If you have ever experienced true, pure love you would understand why those actions seemed justified. Yet that love is so rare, especially nowadays, that people don't believe there is such a thing like it. Yet once they find it, if they ever do, they will know the absolute, complete truth.

It was a beautiful day in Danville. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and everything seemed to be harmony with the world; at least, for Phineas Flynn. Just six months ago, he proposed to the woman who he saw as the love of his life, and _today _was his wedding day! At seven o'clock sharp he woke up with as much energy to make it to the moon and back (just like he does every Saturday anyway). He raced to the bathroom to start off his wonderful day.

Ferb awoke this fine Saturday rather slowly, nearly the opposite of his half-brother Phineas. He isn't the one to be groggy in the morning, but today was different. Today was the day when Phineas was going to truly break the heart of a dear friend to both of them, without even realizing it. He slowly lingered over to his bathroom to start off his day.

The rest of the morning for these two went as they always do in their respected houses. They brushed their teeth, took a shower, ate some breakfast, etc. Then, after a few hours, they drove off to their parent's house, as planned. They, miraculously, pulled up in the parking lot simultaneously. Ferb, putting on his usual expressionless face, jumped out of the car as Phineas did.

"Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas nearly yelled.

Ferb couldn't help but weakly smile to that, as he always had. Though he quickly recovered and starting walking with Phineas into the house.

"I can't believe I'm actually getting married today! Can you, Ferb? I mean, I just can't believe it! _Me _getting_ married_! And you will be there with me all the way! Today is going to be _awesome_!" said Phineas.

Phineas rambled on as they neared the door of their parent's house. Ferb couldn't help but feel bad for his dearest friend Isabella. She must have taken it hard when she found out that she lost her chance to be with him when Phineas proposed to Adyson, right after Phineas broke up with her. He quickly shrugged it off and knocked on the door. Immediately it flung open.

"My boys, I haven't seen you for so long!"

_~Author Note_

_So that would be Chapter 1. I honestly think this story sucks, but writing calms me down. Honestly you can take what I've written, and totally hate on it and write the nastiest thing ever about it, and it won't even faze me. You may flame me if you would like to. I honestly do not care. However please do not anger any person in the process. I hate to be a spectator to such petty, frivolous quarrels. Thank you all for reading this chapter. I will take any advice or criticism to the heart to help further your enjoyment in reading! Reading is such a magical, wonderful thing! I adore how authors can make a few words into volumes, and create a vivid picture in your mind. I want to be able to do this because I would like to give more people the most entertainment they can!_

_ ~Le Asian_

_**P.S.**_

_No, I am not French. I am Vietnamese and Le is a very common name for a Vietnamese person. Le is my middle name._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Just by the way, in the last chapter I said "after he broke up with her". It was meant to be like splitting up, not like a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship thing. Specifically it was supposed to be "after he broke contact with her." Just thought I'd clear that up since it kind of confused me when I re-read it. Oh, and let's say they are 19._

Just as Phineas and Ferb were arriving at their parents' house, Isabella was slowly opening her eyes. She woke up to see the utter darkness of her hair, like she is in the middle of space again.

_Ugh! Why is my hair so frizzy all the time!_

She reluctantly opened her eyes to catch the blinding light of the clock reading _11:00 A.M._ She slowly rolled out of her bed and trudged her way to the bathroom, as she has been doing ever since Phineas proposed to Adyson.

_Well, today is the day I lose Phineas forever…_

She bent over the sink and broke down crying, dreading on

_It was the day before the End of the Summer Dance. Isabella was prepping herself to face her fears, and finally ask Phineas to the dance. She skipped across the street, as she has done for some time now, and opened the gate. _

"_Hey Phineas, watcha doin'?"_

"_Oh, hey Isabella! I was just trying to get some help on something…"_

"_Well what do you need help on?" She said while batting her eyelashes._

"_Ummm… Hey Ferb, could you give us some privacy, real quick?"_

_Ferb gave his signature thumbs up and scurried inside. Isabella's mind was running a thousand thoughts as she followed Phineas towards the big tree. They both sat down as Phineas took a deep breath and began to talk._

"_Isabella, you know how that dance is coming up tomorrow?"_

_Isabella tried desperately to slow down her heart rate. She thought that she wouldn't have to ask. That HE would do it instead!_

"_Well this is kind of awkward for me…"_

_Isabella was doing her best not to completely faint now. Her heart rate was through the roof, expecting to blow out of her chest at any given moment._

"_I kind of need your help to help me pick out some clothes because Adyson asked me to the dance, and I want to dress nicely for her."_

_Isabella expected anything, but this. Her own friend and past fireside girl, Adyson Sweetwater asked her love of her life to the dance! She wanted to break down right there and cry all of her troubles away. She wanted to just crawl in a hole, and never come out for all of eternity, but she realized Phineas was still expecting an answer._

"_I-I'm s-sorry Phineas." She could hardly hide the disappointment in her voice. _

"_I-I got s-some s-stuff to d-do." At that she quickly jumped up and frantically sprinted out through the gate and made a beeline for her house. As she ripped open the door she could no longer hold back the waterfalls that were waiting to crash through. Luckily for her, nobody was home as she broke down in the living room. She didn't know how long she had been crying and, frankly, she didn't care._

Now her tears were falling as they did that same night, if not harder. After the rivers finally dried up, she went back to getting prepared to face what felt like would be her worst day she could ever possibly have.

_Authors Note:_

_ Hello my wonderful readers! I honestly am proud of this chapter. I think the future chapters will be kind of like this. Like a flash-back kind of thing. Also don't be expecting me to update very quickly. I highly doubt I will… It's just that I write for purely my enjoyment. So, unless I want to relax by writing or just in the writing spirit, I don't write. I will try to update faster if you guys seem demanding about it, because this is also for __your __enjoyment as well! As always you may do whatever you want with the review thing. You may flame, yada, yada, yada. Hope you had a wonderful experience reading!_

_~Le Asian_

_Post Script:_

_ This is for a fellow writer. Please do not force people to make a review for you to write. For it is worth it to make, if only a few, people have a marvelous time reading! So please, don't be like "I won't update until I get 10 REAL reviews!" because it only makes a less-enjoyable experience for your readers._


	3. Chapter 3

So Isabella proceeded with her morning rituals as she has done ever since she moved here. She finished her morning shower and brushing her teeth, and then she quickly got dressed. She was still weighing the pros and cons of going to the wedding so for now she just simply got dressed in her usual apparel, just the same as when she was a mere 10 year old. She then proceeded to go downstairs and quickly fed her dog Pinky. She still wonders where her old dog goes to everyday, but since Phineas never really dwelled on the fact that his platypus goes off every day, neither did she. So she continued with her dull morning ritual. She quickly cooked up some scrambled eggs, even though she wasn't nearly hungry, and just stared at them on her plate. She then started to reminisce on her real worst day of her life…

_The day already started horribly, especially since Phineas was STILL dating Adyson. She had just found out where she was going to have to live. It was a nice, cheap house right next to some weird purple building that vaguely reminded her of Ferb's head. It was almost the exact opposite side of town that Phineas was moving into, but she didn't have the funds to be able to live there, not to mention she didn't have the grades to get into the same college as Phineas. She was glad that her fireside gi— excuse me, EX-fireside girls were going to the same college as her. She got dressed and preceded to head over to his house. She slowly lingered across the street to give tell her best friends the news. _

"_Hey guys, watcha—"_

_That's when she saw Adyson looking sheepishly at her direction, with Phineas' arm around her. She had to take every ounce of her strength to not sprint over to her house and completely break down in the living room, as she had done just a year ago. She quickly composed herself and finished her sentence._

"_doin'?"_

_ "Oh, hey Isabella, me and Ferb were just talking to Adyson about where she is going to live and the college she is going to." Phineas said cheerfully._

_ "Oh, well that is what I was just gonna talk to you guys about…" Isabella could just barely hide the sad tone in her voice._

_ "Well Adyson already told us about that! It's sad for all my friends to be moving away from me and Ferb… But that's what we're working on today! We're gonna build some stuff that does these awesome things and blah blah blah and blah then blah…"_

_ Isabella was no longer listening to what he was saying. She used to grasp every syllable of his speech, but that was before Adyson moved into Phineas' heart and broke hers. She completely despised Adyson now! She just wished she could go over to her and just smack her square in the face! Of course Isabella was too nice for that. She learned to somewhat control her emotions, for they were getting in the way of her leadership activities when she was a Fireside Girl. Gosh how she missed those days. They were such a simpler time. She was just the fearless leader who could easily accomplish anything she set her mind to, especially if Phineas was there helping her. Now she was just a young adult, moving away from the love—_

_ "So what do you think? Do you wanna help us?" Phineas said, interrupting her thoughts._

_ "Um... uh… what? Oh! Um, sorry I can't. I just came here to tell you that info then get packed and ready to go…" _

_ As Isabella said this she turned around and was about to leave when someone caught a hold of her arm._

_ "Wait! Isabella, could we um talk alone really quickly?"_

_ Isabella was thinking, "What is there to talk about? You already ripped out my heart! You good for nothing—"_

_ Then she looked into his eyes. She never could resist them. They were always filled with kindness and joy, yet another trait she loved about him._

_ "Okay..." she said weakly._

_ Phineas pulled her into his house and quickly shut the door. Isabella looked at him with confusion._

_ "There is something I really need your help in. For some reason, Ferb keeps finding an excuse to not help me, I still am curious to why." He took a break and pondered on that for a moment. "But that's beside the point. I really need your help with something __big__, even bigger than all of our inventions combined!"_

_Isabella was completely confused and curious. She couldn't think of anything to top any one of their inventions, but their inventions __combined__! She couldn't even dream that big, but apparently Phineas can._

"_Well what is it?" she asked curiously._

"_I want to propose to Adyson!" Phineas said with glee._

_If Isabella's heart wasn't completely broken by now, it was now ripped out, stomped on, ripped, shredded, burned, and blown up with a disintevaporater!_

_Phineas looked at her with pleading eyes, as if she was his last chance at help with this, which she probably was._

_She sighed and said, "I-I guess I can try to help you p-p-propose…"_

_She never could let Phineas down, especially when she was his last hope, even if it meant losing him forever. When you love something let it go, right?_

"_Oh, you're the best Isabe—_

She was brought out of her sobbing and reminiscing at the sound of a soft, almost inaudible knock. Curiously she walked over to the door, wondering who possibly could come over to her house. She told her friends that she didn't want company, and Phineas and Ferb were with their parents. She slowly walked over to the dorr, composing herself and opened it. Her mouth went agape, and she tried in all of her power to not fall over backwards.

"Um… Hey, Isabella, I kind of need your help with something…" the woman said nervously.

There standing in the doorway was Adyson Sweetwater, soon to be Adyson Flynn…

_Authors Note:_

_ Sorry about that cliffhanger there, but it was a perfect stopping point. Well, anyways, __I__ need a favor form you all. I don't really like the title too much, though I am horrible at thinking of one. If you guys want to help my quest of getting a better title, review or private message me please! Though, if you just like the title, just tell me that instead._

_~Le Asian_


	4. Chapter 4

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Adyson grunted, mindlessly flopping her hand wildly to try and turn off the incessant beeping. After successfully turning it off, and almost completely destroying it, she got up and slowly stumbled over to the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror.

_I am a horrible, horrible person. _She thought. _Isabella must want my guts ripped out. Ugh, why did I let it get this far?_

She tried to just shrug it off for the moment, so she enveloped herself in brushing her teeth, taking her shower, and finishing the rest of her morning routine. After finishing her preparations for now, she cooked up a simply egg omelet, which is in far contrast to her complex and confusing life, and began eating it.

While she ate her delicious breakfast, she continued to think of what to do now, none of this went nearly according to her plan. _I should have known it wouldn't work; my plans always go out of control, like a runaway train._ She thought.

_I should have never even tried… but how am I gonna fix this? _ She pondered while she continued eating her omelet. _Wait, I have an idea! I'll go to the center of the problem; Isabella! I'll see her right now! _So, with that, she gobbled down her omelet, and scrambled to her car to get to Isabella's house.

* * *

><p>So here she was now, feeling as awkward as a clown at Harvard. "Um… Hey, Isabella, I kind of need your help with something…" she awkwardly said. Adyson just watched Isabella intently with hopeful eyes.<p>

Isabella just stood there, dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that _she_ was here. Isabella would've been less confused if like… Perry was there with some sort of fedora on his head or something. Remembering that Adyson was still waiting for a reply, she bellowed, "What could you possibly need _my_ help with, you've already got Phineas!"

Adyson winced a little from that remark. She did think that she would be a _little _nicer, since they haven't talked ever since she started dating Phineas.

Isabella noticed Adyson winced and, her hospitality patch coming back to her, she felt a little remorse and immediately blurted out, "Sorry, c-come in, Adyson." She opened the door a little wider and led her inside. "Would you like something to drink?"

Adyson was caught off guard from Isabella's reaction now. How could anybody change moods like that so quickly? Especially towards the person who is marrying the man you love! "Uh… I'm okay..." she said.

Isabella shook her head, as if she understood the internal confusion Adyson was experiencing at the time. "Well, sit down." Isabella said with her leadership tone, not too demanding, but not a chance of question.

Adyson wordlessly complied, sitting down on the soft, fluffy couch. She pondered for a moment of the couch, thinking of Isabella's nature. Was she still as soft as the couch, or had the predicament made her create a hard shell. Or was Isabella like the egg she had this morning; broken.

"Well..?" Isabella questioned. Isabella was still wondering why Adyson came to her place; on the day of the marriage. She did try to keep with her hospitality and niceness she had grown to become, though that did not stop the little suggestion in the back of Isabella's head telling her to smack Adyson across the face.

Adyson was brought out of her pondering as the words came off of Isabella's lips. She thought about the simplicity of the question, yet speaking volumes. She then answered the question, "As I've said, I seriously need your help Isabella."

"Well what do you need help with?" Isabella said back, in a monotone. Isabella hoped that her tone hadn't had any sense of venom in them; she really didn't want to sting the soon-to-be-Flynn. She grew saddened at the thought, but maintained a straight face as she waited for Adyson's reply.

Adyson had to think carefully about this. Any slip of the tongue could crack Isabella, possibly resulting to violence. It seemed that that was the only way to get the point across, perhaps just explaining her failed plan to her. "The truth is… This was all just a plan I made to—"

"THIS WAS A PLAN? YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU WERE MERELY PLAYING WITH PHINEAS' FEELINGS?" Isabella interrupted, shrieking at the terrified girl, enraged.

"Isabella I—"Adyson tried, but to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" Isabella yelled.

_Stupid! Stupid!_ Adyson thought. _ I could have easily thought that statement more thoroughly, with all the time I had! Stupid, stupid!_

Isabella was just about to smack Adyson, rip out her hair, and completely take her to the ground, when a firm bark was heard from the staircase. Isabella immediately stopped, disgusted with herself to let her emotions take her this far.

Pinky triumphantly walked down the staircase and in between the two women. Everything was at a standstill for a moment: Adyson, cringing as a scared toddler in a thunderstorm, on the couch, Isabella, standing up as tall and menacing as a bear, and Pinky in the middle. The silence was peaceful, yet unbearable; both waiting for the other to make a move. For what seemed an eternity, the silence was finally broken. "Sorry." Isabella said sympathetically.

_Why is _she_ sorry? _I _was the one who did this! I deserved it! _Adyson thought. "Don't be sorry! This is all _my _fault! I was just trying to make you finally spill your guts out to Phineas out of jealousy, but that clearly failed!" Adyson cried out.

Isabella was clearly flabbergasted. _All Adyson was trying to do is help me?_ Isabella thought. She immediately felt guilt and shame wash over her as she remembered all of her horrible thoughts she about her.

"I'm sorry Isabella! I never knew it would get this out of hand, but when he just popped the question in that spectacular way of his with _your _help, I just couldn't say no. Now all I've been thinking is a way to get out of this! I want to get him back to _you_, where he should be! That's why I need your help Isabella!" continued Adyson.

Isabella didn't know what to say; what to think; what to do. She was bewildered. She never expected any of this to happen. She just expected to go to the wedding, rush back here, and cry herself to sleep, hoping it's all a dream. So she just stood there, with a puzzled look on her face, wondering what to do.

* * *

><p><em><span>Author's Note:<span>_

_So, first of all, that was my longest chapter! It just never had a good stopping point, ya'know? Hopefully not too many errors occurred in this story. Anyways, did anybody see that coming? Like was it cliché or anything? I really hope not, cliché writing tends to get rather annoying over time. Also I'm still thinking of how the solution will be. I have an idea, but I don't really know about it. If you would like to voice an opinion, private message me. Hope you had a very enjoyable time reading this rather long chapter!_

_ ~Le Asian_

_Post Script:_

_ Oh, and a big thanks to TheAllySue for giving me the inspiration to my new title. I couldn't use your exact title, because that could give away the story in some aspects. Though, I do like my title, which I thought of because of __you__! _


End file.
